


To Hold and Possess

by Helenae



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Dark Caute, M/M, Master/Slave, Slave Thorfinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenae/pseuds/Helenae
Summary: Instead of selling Thorfinn to the farm at Ketil, Canute decides to keep Thorfinn as his own slave. And he exercises his right as Thorfinn’s owner planning to make Thorfinn his perfect slave.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	To Hold and Possess

Candles flickered as the multitude of candelabras burned low and duly. The hour was late and Canute knew that no servant would be awake to replace them. This made the time ideal, allowing Canute to sneak secrets in and out. And he needed to be secretive about his new arrival. Idly he sat in a chair near the fireplace of his room with the air of peacefulness. Inside his stomach twisted into tight knots. Whom he was about to let into his room was reckless. If certain benefactors within his fold found out they would surely protest. Or worse, denounce him outright or harm his guest.

Guest. No, that did not describe the situation correctly. Slave was the correct term. His sole friend in the world had to be condemned into slavery. And instead of placing him on a farm with a kind master, Canute instead snatched him for himself. There wasn’t one piece of Thorfinn that Canute didn’t ache to possess. And no one would stop him. 

In retrospect, forcing Thorfinn into slavery was, perhaps, the best move Canute had made towards having Thorfinn. Before, Thorfinn possessed the freedom and the fire to push Canute away. Any advance Canute dreamt of would have been countered by knifepoint. But the spirit that Thorfinn once held was snuffed out, it became a hollow husk. But that didn’t stop Canute from wanting to possess something that he felt was his. His ally and only friend. 

A moan came from his heavy, oak door as two trusted guards led Canute’s bounty in. Between them, Thorfinn’s small body stood clothed in a thin linen shirt and breeches with his hands bound. His skin scrubbed clean as per Canute’s orders. Even the grime from underneath Thorfinn’s nails had been scraped away and body slathered in pleasant-smelling oils. Only his hair kept the wild and unkempt state, but it was clean and washed. Everything was per Canute’s orders. 

He was up on his feet before his guards could say a word. He held up a hand to silence him, already peering at Thorfinn’s shackles. Around his neck laid an iron collar that joined Thorfinn’s shackled hands. With precise movements, Canute swept the shabby bangs out of Thorfinn’s eyes. Desolate eyes peered back at Canute and they narrowed a little in recognition. Nothing had changed in Thorfinn’s lost demeanor since Askeladd’s death. But like before, Thorfinn remainedl his man and now was his to own. A swell of pride gripped Canute as he motioned for his guards to release Thorfinn from his binds.

They gave each other wary looks, knowing that the scar that Canute now held upon his cheek came from the small and demure male chained between them. Neither had a choice but to relent, so they unlocked Thorfinn’s cuffs and slipped the chain from his collar. When they moved to remove the final items, Canute once again held up his hand to stop them. He wanted it on. It was the mark of his ownership. 

Both men paused before bowing and backing out of Canute’s rooms. As the door shut heavily behind them, Canute was left alone with the man that had maimed him and could easily kill him. 

After all, Canute had killed Askeladd. He had taken Thorfinn’s sole reason for existing and it left him this husk. Once, Canute had been in Thorfinn’s shoes and forced to forgive Askeladd when he killed the only man who ever loved him. But Thorfinn was not Canute. Their months of travels had taught Canute that there was something wrong with Thorfinn. It ate at him and made Thorfinn and unstoppable force of violence. The friendship- no comradely during their travels he harnessed Thorfinn’s anger and use it to his advantage. But it had almost consumed him. And that was what the scar on his cheek reminded Canute daily. If he kept Thorfinn near him, he would always have to be wary. No matter how broken the man appeared now. 

“Come sit by the fire,” Canute said as he walked back to his chair. Heavily he sat in it, surprised that Thorfinn followed a few moments later. However, when he approached, he paused and looked for another chair there was none. Canute tilted his head and waved his hand, “On the floor at my feet.”

Once again, Thorfinn did as he was told and knelt onto his knees and stared absently at the fire. Since Askeladd’s death, he had barely said a word to Canute and often appeared to be thousands of miles away. Only when Canute asked questions that prompted answers did Thorfinn speak. But they were short and sometimes little more than a yes or a no. Such a fiery spirit demolished to the state of a slave saddened Canute. But, Thorfinn was predisposed to being a slave. It was as if he knew his place. That he belonged to him. 

Greedily, Canute let his hand reach out to Thorfinn, his fingers running through Thorfinn’s shaggy locks. Muscles twitched but Thorfinn stayed at his feet. Obediently. 

“You know why I have brought you here?” Canute asked softly. Thorfinn shook his head as Canute continued, “Many have advised me to sell you and to be rid of you. But I find myself unhappy at such suggestions.”

His nails skirted behind Thorfinn’s ears and he heard the hitch of breath from Thorfinn. Canute’s eyes narrowed as he ran his nails behind Thorfinn’s ears again to hear it once more. Only when he grazed the side of Thorfinn’s neck, near his collar, did his friend utter a sound. “You see, Thorfinn, ever since we left for Gainsborough you have been mine. Free or not, I feel very predisposed to have you at my side. Only now, you must do as I say.” The hem of Thorfinn’s thin shirt was easy for his thumb to lift and trail over the man’s collarbone. Canute could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Was he nervous? Canute wondered. Being a slave was not at all that different from the life that Thorfinn lived under Askeladd. For years he did as he was told for the prospect of a duel. Enslaved by his urge for revenge helped train Thorfinn for this lot in life. And it made him the perfect pet to obey.

“But now you must be punished for what you have done. That is why you are my slave. My selfishness has ensured it,” Canute said on such simple terms it did not reflect how he truly felt. 

He wanted to own everything of Thorfinn. 

“Lean back,” Canute commanded. Thorfinn did just that, but as Canute’s hand slipped under his thin shirt, his eyes widened with curiosity. It was just a flicker and the first real hint that there was something still there behind the vacant eyes. Canute leaned in and let the pads of his fingers run along Thorfinn’s pectorals. They were chiseled for being on such a thin body and surprisingly smooth as he traveled lower he could feel the ropes of muscles of his abs. A well made, perfect pet, Canute mused. 

Thorfinn shivered when Canute met his hip bones. Thin, coarse hair covered Thorfinn’s naval. A smirk played on Canute’s lips as he let himself toy with the hair, dipping down ever so slightly under Thorfinn’s loose pants. Despite Thorfinn’s silence, Canute could sense the arousal on Thorfinn. A sharp keen came from Thorfinn as Canute let his hand fully slip inside Thorfinn’s pants and slid over the warm skin. But he wasn’t ready to reward his slave. No, instead he lets hand go lower over Thorfinn’s thighs. Canute bent over Thorfinn, his head level with his pet. He could even feel the heat of Thorfinn’s breath on his cheek. It came in quick, uneven puffs. 

The press of Thorfinn’s cock began to strain against the cloth of his pants and Canute’s eyes fixated on it for a moment before withdrawing his hand entirely. There was a groan of disappointment, but Canute was already moving to another body part of interest. Canute licked the tip of his thumb before lifting the hem of Thorfinn’s shirt and flicking a nipple. A sweet whine came from Thorfinn. 

“You like this? I had little doubt you wouldn’t. There was never a time when you shied from my touch.” Canute uttered with complete certainty, yet Thorfinn remained silent and became resolute to Canute’s touching. He gave the nipple a twist and pinch. That one whine had been undeniably divine. But Thorfinn’s pursed at Canute’s efforts. 

And that was disappointing. With a great big sigh, Canute sat back in his chair and glowered. He needed his pet to be a little bit more than a willing body. Even slave girls had more tact. Impatiently he droned his fingers on his chair before saying, “I order you to kiss me.”

Thorfinn lifted his head and paused long enough that Canute wondered if Thorfinn was going to refuse. But dutifully, Thorfinn got up from his spot on the floor and turned so he faced Canute. His slave leaned in and pressed his lips against Canute’s. The kiss was clinical. Irritation filled Canute’s gut. No fire. No burning, piercing look that Thorfinn customarily held. He was like a broken toy with little purpose in life. Askeladd’s death had left a gaping hole in Thorfinn, one that Canute fully intended to fill. With a firm grip, he held Thorfinn’s jaw and descended his mouth in a rough kiss. The muscles in Thorfinn’s jaw stiffened and started to pull away, but Canute increased his hold. A muffled hiss came from Thorfinn and Canute delved his tongue over Thorfinn’s lips. 

Nipping and biting Thorfinn’s bottom lip, he broke the kiss. Thorfinn drew away quickly. His hand held his jaw where red fingerprints bloomed on his skin as he gave Canute a flicker of anger. Even though it dissipated quickly, Canute pridefully reclined and smirked. Thorfinn’s reaction was all the proof Canute needed to know that some of that old fire still simmered under Thorfinn’s skin. 

“When I order you to kiss me, I expect a more willing slave,” Canute said after a moment. Thorfinn deadened and gave a vacant stare back. That would not do. With a prick of annoyance, he asked, “Has Askeladd’s death effected you this much? You act as if you are morning a father figure rather than someone you hated.” 

“Shut it,” Thorfinn uttered softly. Amused, Canute said, “A slave should never, ever, say such words to their master.” 

He would have to punish Thorfinn, Canute realized almost too happily. Countless ways Canute could admonish discipline aroused him. “Take off your shirt,” Canute commanded. Dutifully, Thorfinn peeled off his light, white shirt and let it fall to the ground. “Fold it,” Canute added enjoying the way Thorfinn kept his eyes towards the ground. Raptly, Canute watched the way Thorfinn’s muscles stretched and contracted as he bent down to fold the shirt into a neat square. He was on his knees and level with Canute’s crotch when a delicious punishment entered his mind. 

“Undo my laces,” Canute ordered and Thorfinn reached for his boots. He jerked his foot to swat Thorfinn’s hands. “No. My pant lacings.” Thorfinn’s brown eyes widened at Canute’s order. Though Canute lounged calmly in his chair, his heart was hammering and heat penetrated his groin sharply. Timid hands reached for the laces and began to quickly loosen them. “Take your time,” Canute said reassuring Thorfinn that he fully intended this to last longer than what his slave wanted. 

“Tease me as you undo them.” Canute swallowed, his arousal getting to him. Thorfinn floundered as his hands lightly ran the inner of Canute’s thighs. Canute tilted his head back enjoying the tease. Thorfinn’s palms went to his knees and back up, missing his crotch entirely. He knew it was by choice rather than giving Canute the most pleasure he wanted. But it was just as delightful as he skirted around his length that was beginning to wake. “More,” Canute commanded and Thorfinn loosened his pants a tad more. Canute rolled his hips up so Thorfinn could feel him as his lacing were undone. Dutifully Thorfinn gripped Canute through the cloth. With a claw-like grip, Canute hissed and bowed his back. The shape of Canute’s erection was fondled before Thorfinn massaged the tip. A gasp and shivers wracked Canute. Such a dutiful slave, he thought as he closed his eyes. 

The loosening of his pants and his wiggling made them ride low allowing his prick free. Thorfinn’s warm hand greeted him, stroking him lightly. It was stimulating but not enough. A deep, disappointed sigh escape Canute’s lips as his fingers tightened in Thorfinn’s hair. By God above he wanted more than the teasing unsure strokes from Thorfinn. He needed-

“Mouth. Lick it.” Canute commanded and Thorfinn’s eyes narrowed. His slave’s lips formed a ‘no’ and Canute hissed immediately, “Do not even think about rejecting me, Thorfinn.” He expected his prick to be lathered by Thorfinn’s spit and the way he yanked Thorfinn’s face closer to his erection reinforced his words. “You are a slave. You belong to me...” he said in a low tone that was fringed with an air of desperation. His tip bumped into Thorfinn’s chin, his nose, and finally the softness of his lips. Precum beaded liberally and it oozed at the plumpness of Thorfinn’s mouth. 

A reluctant swipe of a hot tongue darted faintly. With gritted teeth, Canute anticipated for more and lifted his hips slightly to entice Thorfinn. “More,” Canute demanded and he could hear Thorfinn cut off a whine of protest between gritted teeth. With his free hand, Canute gripped Thorfinn’s jaw roughly as all of his patience dissipated. “You are my slave.” Canute insisted. “You must do as I say, and do it thoroughly.” Firmly he wedged his erection against Thorfinn’s lips until the pressure burned with pain. Insulted by Thorfinn’s resistance, he pried Thorfinn’s jaw until his mouth opened. There would be bruises from his roughness and he could see tears prick in Thorfinn’s eyes. Guilt burned in his stomach but it was overpowered by the need to dominate and possess everything that was Thorfinn.

“What are you?” Canute hissed as he applied more pressure. Thorfinn winced and jerked to get away but Canute had too good of a hold of his jaw. He could break it and make it so Thorfinn could never close his mouth properly again, Canute thought darkly. Spittle ran from Thorfinn’s mouth and Canute’s eyes narrowed as he said furiously, “Say it... tell me what you are.”

Canute was a muscle twitch away from dislocating Thorfinn’s jaw when finally he heard, “I’m your slave.” It came out slurred and almost inaudible from Canute harsh hold. 

“And what do slaves do when their masters give a command?” Canute insisted, his eyes narrowing and his cock throbbing at the control he had over Thorfinn, a fierce warrior that could most likely kill him with ease. His heart pounded knowing he danced near danger. But then again, what was left of that fierce warrior now? Nothing. Instead, he was being peered at by brown, watery eyes full of hopelessness. 

“They... they obey,” Thorfinn said finally and Canute wretched his hand back. Thorfinn let out a harsh sigh of relief and he touched his red jaw, but Canute shoved his cock up against Thorfinn’s lips readily. 

“I demand you to obey, Thorfinn.” His slave gave him a wide look before hanging his head in shame. It didn’t take anymore coaxing before his hand was back on Canute’s throbbing flesh and he mouthed the tip of Canute’s prick. A hot tongue lathed the tip once more and the pressure behind it was so wonderful that Canute allowed himself to lean back. Softly, one of Thorfinn’s hands reached up to cup his balls gently. As Thorfinn began to bob his head Canute felt like a true king. Such a service being performed on him left his blood humming. 

“More, take it all into your mouth.” Canute sighed, breathless. Thorfinn listened and went as far as he could. The tip of Canute’s prick wedged in the back of Thorfinn’s throat. It gagged and pulsed around his flesh. “Yes, yes just like that.” He purred with approval. There was no more resistance. Just complete acceptance of his place and Canute could not help be shiver as his hot mouth sucked upwards. Another blob of precum oozed from the tip as his hardened fleshed twitched excitedly. Canute wasn’t quite sure which excited him more: Thorfinn’s pliant mouth sucking him off or his complete obedience. 

“A-ah, a little faster now.” Canute panted, looking down validly to watch Thorfinn suck him into his mouth. His lips were red, almost the same deep shade as his cock. It looked absolutely wonderful. The bobbing of his head, the sounds of sucking. Soft whines came from Thorfinn each time he took Canute to the root. The vibrations of his voice and the convulsions around his dick... it was all too wonderful. 

“Keep sucking and don’t remove your mouth.” Canute moaned knowing that his body was more than happy to reach his orgasm. As Thorfinn moved up, his tongue toying with his frenulum, Canute let out one last shiver before throbbing to completion. His hands kept Thorfinn’s head on his cock as his slave pulled to get away from his salty discharge. “Swallow, Thorfinn,” Canute commanded as he heard Thorfinn choke. Cum leaked from the sides of his mouth as he tried to spit it out but unable to do so with Canute’s dick shoved firmly in his mouth. “Swallow,” Canute said once again in a warning tone. 

Thorfinn let out a whimper, his eyes sealed shut. Anger rose up in Canute for a moment, thinking his slave would disregard him. But Thorfinn swallowed around him and Canute sighed before slipping himself out of Thorfinn’s mouth. 

Devine. Perfect. Canute relaxed as he eyed Thorfinn. His slave looked embarrassed at the floor, arousal evident by the strain of his pants. Generous towards Thorfinn’s obedience, Canute lifted himself from his chair willing to reward Thorfinn. 

“Up.” He ordered and Thorfinn sulkily followed him to his bed. It had thick red curtains pulled to which Canute motioned for Thorfinn to tie each end.

Once one side of the bed opened, Canute sat down and offered Thorfinn a boot. “Help me undress. I think you have deserved the right to join me in bed, Thorfinn.” Canute said almost too sweetly. Timid hands reached to untie the lacing of his boots. But Thorfinn pulled them off quickly before reaching for Canute’s still unfastened pants. Their eyes met as he felt Thorfinn’s well-calloused hands rest on his hips. Curiosity flickered in them and Canute reached down and gripped Thorfinn’s hands. Sensually he helped Thorfinn slip them down. 

“I promise you, I fully plan to give you a reward.” He breathed as Thorfinn’s hands slipped behind his knees. The ticklish sensation was pleasant and wanting. His flaccid cock stirred just a little at the thought of Thorfinn rubbing scented oils all over his skin. But that would have to be another night and another order. No, tonight he would make Thorfinn into a blubbering mess of sweat and cum. He would beg for his master to give him release. 

With his pants off, Canute motioned to his tunic. Thorfinn began unbuttoning and slipping off the delicately embroidered shirt, redness forming down his cheeks and neck. As he pushed off the last article of clothing, Canute sat nude and undisturbed at baring himself to his slave. Thorfinn looked straight at the floor. 

“Come,” Canute encouraged and reached out to grab Thorfinn by the elbow. “Join me on the bed and receive your reward.” 

Thorfinn shuffled to the bed before sitting down heavily beside Canute. His shoulders were high and tense. It would not do. 

Using his superior height, Canute gripped Thorfinn by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back. Thorfinn writhed under him, fighting his instincts to forcefully remove Canute from him. But his spirit had long been broken and made it easy for Canute to straddle his hips. Canute traced his hands to his pectorals, delighted to touch his bare skin. Thorfinn hissed and held his breath. 

Canute cocked his head as he watched Thorfinn strain beneath him, his eyes shut and his body taut. But his arousal had still not quite waned and Canute sat proudly upon it. 

“Look at me,” Canute cooed and Thorfinn jerked and shivered under him. For a moment, Thorfinn resisted. “Look at me.” He repeated before lightly raking his nails down his stomach. 

Thorfinn’s eyes opened as his fingers skirted over the clothed bulge. “There we are,” Canute tutted in a playful voice. 

His hands massaged the shape of Thorfinn, coaxing him to harden. “Now, shall we begin your reward, my pet?”


End file.
